Don't Leave
by AJTREY
Summary: Harry tries to convince his lover not to leave. I own nothing. Mentions of character death and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, here is a one-shot. It is a crossover between Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep

Summary: "Do you have to go, Terra?" Harry pleads with his lover, Terra, not to go fight the final battle against Xehanort and Vanitas.

Kind of a drabble

Warnings: Mentions of mpreg and character death

* * *

"Don't go. Please Terra."

"Harry, I have no choice."

Harry stared at Terra and said, "There is always a choice Terra. I warn you, if you go, you'll vanish. We'll never see each other again."

Terra stepped closer to the younger male and hugged him close, reaching his hand down to Harry's rounded stomach, and smiled when he felt the baby within Harry kicking. He said, "I really don't want to go, Harry. But I have to. I have to prevent Xehanort from achieving what he truly desires."

Harry looked up at Terra and asked, "And what about the baby?"

Terra sighed and said, "I'll come back Harry. I promise."

Harry just turned around and said, "I truly wonder."

Terra wrapped his arms around Harry and said, "I love you, Harry. Never doubt that."

Harry said, "Very well. I don't like it, but I doubt that I can say anything to stop you."

Terra smiled and whirled Harry around, planting a kiss on his luscious lips. Stepping back, he activated his keyblade armor and flew off, to confront Xehanort.

* * *

Harry never saw Terra again. Three months later, he died in childbirth to a silver haired boy. His last words were, "His name is… Riku."

* * *

End of Story. I hope you enjoy it. Please rate and review


	2. Author's Note- SOPA Returns

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

AJTREY


End file.
